


Inner Thoughts

by Sasswolf_Hale



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9071314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasswolf_Hale/pseuds/Sasswolf_Hale
Summary: Things that brought them together weren't just rank. There was so much more to it than that.





	1. Eyes

Blue.

That was the first thing I ever saw of him, no matter how many times I saw him. The beautiful pools of blue could keep me distracted for hours on end. Add on his voice, the soothing lilt of it, and his looks overall, and there was a young man asking to be loved. The company may have feared his father, but they loved him. No, not loved. Everyone lusted after him. His blonde hair, white suits, pale tan. He was the epitome of beautiful, but I doubted our relationship would be more than just executives.

After all, he was Rufus Shin-Ra. I was merely a pawn.


	2. Demeanor

Silent.

 

That would have to be the initial thought of him. No matter where he was, no matter what he looked like. He was always the same; a guardian at my side consistently. But when he spoke. Gaia, the man could make me dizzy, weak and drunk on the way his voice was so sure, so knowing. I may be the second-in-command of the company, but I'd give it all up if I could only hear his voice at night. Just once, I'd like to have him beside me as I fall asleep. Black hair, brown gaze, sun-kissed tan.

 

But it wouldn't work out with my father being there. I was Rufus Shin-Ra, and the prize I sought was the Leader of the Turks.


	3. Risk

The title of Lead Turk.

 

That's what I was risking by just letting myself be drawn into Rufus' pull. But I couldn't resist. The Vice President had a strong presence once you got through the tough outer layer. The layer built from abuse from his father. That public show was a constant reminder to me, of why I needed –should– keep my emotions in check. I didn't want to be the reason the beatings began again. But Rufus didn't seem to care, letting it slip on more than one occasion that he liked me on a much more personal level. If only he knew what that did to my resolve.

 

I think we both knew the risk. But Leviathan help me, I was falling in love with the man.


End file.
